Amnesia
by wannabe witch11
Summary: Olivia Adams was just minding her own business but has somehow has been thrown into the wizarding world.Which normally she wouldn't mind except everyone thinks she's gone crazy and she's starting to believe it herself.Rated T for possible future scene. AU
1. Chapter 1

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP

Six am. Time to get up and go to school. I really hate Mondays. Like I really hate them. I lay in bed a few more seconds only to discover that the world did not stop spinning so I could sleep in and then I got up. Without turning on any lights I grabbed my body wash, razor, etc and stumbled to the bathroom. But the burning hot water woke me up sufficiently. I may hate Mondays but I love showers. I also love to sing in the shower. My current top hit for shower singing was Get Back to Hogwarts from A Very Potter Musical. It was ten minutes long, catchy and I knew all the words. Perfect. So it's a Monday morning shower, I'm minding my own business and singing my heart out.

"Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!" I pause my belting out to curse under my breath as I cut myself shaving.

"Who knows how fast this year's gonna go? Hand me a glass let the butterbeer flow." I pause as I swear I heard a giggle or maybe two. But then continue to rinse the conditioner from my hair.

"I think we're ready for Albus Dumbledore! Aaaaaaaahh! Welcoooooooooooooooooooommmmeee all of you to Hogwarts! I welcome all of you to school! Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we have a hidden swimming pool?" I proclaim as I turn off the taps and someone shouts, "Shut it, Adams! You can't sing!" And about 12 girls burst out laughing. I dropped all my shower things and almost screamed. WTF???

I scrambled to pick up my shower items from the floor and slowly peeked my head around the corner. The shower was as roomy and luxurious as my own shower at home. In fact it looked just like it. But outside the curtain the bathroom looked like a typical dorm bathroom with tiny cubicle showers. It was too early to ponder this. I reasoned that I was dreaming that I was at college. So, convinced that this was all a dream I played along, stepped from the shower and put on my bathrobe to walk down the hall to my dorm room. The hallway was very strange looking but it didn't faze me since this was only a dream. I reached for the handle of my room expecting it to be decked out in University of Maryland paraphernalia since that is my first choice for college. But when the door swung open I found a large room with four four-poster beds with red and gold curtains, one girl with her head under her bed searching for something and another combing her hair in the mirror.

"Singing in the shower again Liv?" Asked the girl combing her hair. "We could here you all the way down the hall today! What nonsense song were you singing? It sounded rather amusing." She grinned at me in the mirror and I just gaped at her. She turned around and frowned when I failed to answer her. "You okay?"

I still didn't answer but marched to the closest bed and collapsed on it. "I don't like this dream. It's freaking me out. And they didn't even put me in the right house. Maybe if I try hard enough to wake up."

The other girl pulled herself out from under her bed to glance at the girl brushing her hair and they exchanged a glance. "What the hell is she talking about? And why is she talking with an American accent?" Asked the under the bed girl. The other girl just shrugged. A third girl walked in wrapped in a towel, dripping wet and giggling.

"Liv, your shower performance this morning was hilarious! Where did that come from? Did you make it up?" She continued as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a uniform. "That bit about Hermione was hilarious! And the part making fun of Draco? Sooo true! Oh and the Cho Chang part? 'Cho Chang Domo Arigato.' Genius!" And she giggled some more before she looked up, noticed my silence and position on the bed and the other 2 girls concerned expressions. "O-M-G. What happened? Did I say something? Did I hurt your feelings? Was it not supposed to be funny? … *GASP* O-M-G did Fred dump you??" This was obviously the chatty Kathy of the bunch. But that last part… I was dating Fred? As in Fred Weasley? Maybe this dream wasn't so bad.

"Sarah," said the girl who had been brushing her hair to the chatty Kathy, "I think we should take her to the hospital wing. I think she is delusional. She thinks this is a dream and she is in the wrong house."

"Yeah right! Liv is like the most enthusiastic Gryffindor I have ever met! What other house could she possibly be in?"

"I'm in Slytherin." I mumbled. All 3 girls burst out laughing.

"Ok," said Sarah, "maybe we should take her to the hospital wing."

After coercing me to get dressed in the school uniform they forced me down the stairs and through the common room. We had almost reached the portrait hole when we were intercepted by a tall and muscular figure.

"And where do you ladies think you are taking my girlfriend?" Fred Weasley joked as he grinned and snaked his arms around my waist.

"To the hospital wing, you dolt!" said Alina (I had finally learned their names, Sarah = chatty Kathy, alina = hair brusher, Audrey = under the bed girl) as she lightly punched his arm. "Now let her go so we can get her there!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He held out his hand, "Why does she need to go to the hospital wing? Is she alright?" He put his hand under my chin and scrutinized my face.

"She's just… a little delusional…" Sarah replied cautiously.

"Delusional??" Fred released me from both his hands. "What do you mean delusional? What happened?"

"Well…." Started Audrey.

"She thinks this is all a dream." Continued Alina.

"And she thinks she is a Slytherin!" Giggled Sarah to which she received an elbow to the ribs from Alina.

"Well I'm coming too!" Fred declared. He took my hand in his. It felt very foreign having my tiny hand in his big, manly one. In real life I didn't have many boyfriends or love interests so the feeling was fairly new. He looked very concerned and fussed over me the whole way there. Audrey stood on my other side with her hand on my back encouraging me. Sarah and Alina led the way sending worried glances back at me the whole way there. And I did not say a word the whole time.

When we arrived at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey hurried over.

"What seems to be the trouble dears?"

"Well, we think she may have… a spot of amnesia, perhaps." Alina replied.

"Well now, does she have a head injury? Did she fall? What happened?"

"Nothing happened really," said Audrey, "She is just acting… funny. And she's hardly said a word all morning."

"Let's see." Madam Pomfrey proceeded to poke and prod and examine my eyes, ears, nose, mouth, head, and neck, anything that might have caused my 'odd' behavior. Not finding any surface injuries she began to question me.

"What is your name?"

"Olivia Adams."

"How old are you?"

"17"

"What year of school are you in?"

"Junior Year."

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

"Junior Year. I'm a junior in high school."

"Ok, alright. Umm... Let's see... Can you tell me who the professor of your first class is this morning?"

"Well, my teacher for first period is Mr. Watson."

"And who do you consider your best friend?"

"Jennifer Hatter."

"And what house is Jennifer in?"

"She… she isn't in a house."

"What do you mean dear?"

I put on a confused face; I was getting frustrated with this dream.

"What I mean is this! I don't know who any of you people are!" I shout shaking off all the comforting hands of my supposed friends, "I've never met any of you! This is NOT my school! I am not in any house! I do not have any professors! My best friend is Jennifer Hatter! I have an American accent because I AM American! Because I AM A MUGGLE!"

After this last proclamation I shoved myself off the hospital bed and turned to face my 'friends' horrified expressions.

"Because this is all a stupid, annoying, way-too-long dream."

I turned to walk out but before I could I was somehow caught and forced into a hospital bed and stuck there by some invisible bonds. I spent the next 3 hours in that bed surrounded by my 3 crying roommates, my distraught boyfriend and a stumped Madam Pomfrey. Finally after much discussion with Dumbledore it was determined that stress had caused something in my brain to short circuit in a way causing it to create a whole other life for me.

"In time and with plenty of rest her mind will heal itself so you four must help her remember." Dumbledore told my roommates and Fred. I scowled the whole way back to the common room tugging against Fred's grip on my hand.

"Let me go! I just want to go home!" Finally I became so uncooperative that Fred picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I screamed indignantly.

News travels incredibly fast at Hogwarts, possibly because the portraits gossip so much. But by the time we got back to the common room all of Gryffindor had found out about my slipping hold on reality. The popular parlor game that night was to test my sanity. Throngs of people I had never seen before approached me and asked me barrels of questions that I did not know the correct answer to.

"Hey Liv! Who won last week's quidditch match?"

"Who are the prefects this year?" (They got a real kick out of that one since apparently I am the 7th year girl prefect for Gryffindor and Fred is the boy prefect.)

But suddenly they got a little easier.

"Who is Harry Potter?"

Without missing a beat, "The boy who lived. Defeated Voldemort as a baby, best friend to Ron and Hermione, has a huge crush on Ginny weasley, Seeker and captain of the quidditch team, not the smartest guy around but definitely brave, should I continue?" I grinned as the crowd stopped laughing. Fred beamed and hugged me tightly.

"See? Look how much you knew about Harry! You couldn't possibly know so much if you were a muggle could you?" Fred exclaimed to which I giggled.

"Sure I could." He looked at me puzzled. At first I hesitated to explain the harry potter books to the whole common room but then I remembered it was just a dream so who cares!

"There are 7 whole books written about Harry Potter in the Muggle world!" At this the whole room burst into laughter again. These dream people sure thought I was crazy.

"What are they called?" someone shouted out.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

The crowd of Gryffindor was not laughing. They were mumbling under their breath. I wasn't entertaining them anymore I was weirding them out. They quickly dispersed after that and I was left looking into the bewildered face of Harry Potter.

"Did you say Half-Blood Prince?" I nodded and grinned maniacally. This was only a dream after all. I was going to have some fun. I beckoned him to sit down next to me.

"I know a lot about you Harry."

"Yeah I know Liv. You have been Fred's girlfriend for quite awhile now. I mean you spent two weeks of summer break at the Weasley's house and I was there."

"Yeah well, I don't remember any of that." I scowled and crossed my arms. "Look Harry, only use that book for potions ok? Don't use any of the spells in it. Trust me."

Harry Laughed.

"Trust you? Liv, Your brain short circuited and you think you are a muggle!" He was in hysterics.

"I am a muggle!" I yelled back defiantly.

"Ugh!" Fred shouted jumping from the couch. "I am so sick of all this muggle nonsense! Give me your wand!"

"I don't have a wand!" I jumped up next to him throwing my arms up in the air. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?? Better yet, why haven't I woken up yet?"

"Because this isn't a dream Liv!" Fred shouted back. Just then Alina appeared at his side with my wand. He grabbed my hand and made me take hold of it. I held it and just looked at it.

"Well, do something!" Fred insisted.

"I- I don't know any spells." I was getting very upset with this dream. In fact, I was becoming more and more sure that this wasn't a dream at all but instead some horrible other universe where I would be eternally stuck in this identity crisis. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I stared at the wand in my hand. And then I felt the crushing pressure of Fred's hug and his hushed comforting words in my ear. The tears very quickly turned to hysterical sobs and he swooped me off my feet and carried me cradle style up to his room. Once I cried myself out onto his shoulder he took my hand and began to apologize.

"Liv, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you like that! I know it is just stressing you out more which is what caused this whole mess. I know I need to be more supportive and patient. I shouldn't have shouted and I'm really, really sorry."

He sounded and looked so sincere.

"I love you." He said very quietly. From his apprehensive tone I could tell this was the first time he had said this. After a short silence from me he looked up expectantly.

"Fred, I- I'm sorry. I… don't remember you." It looked like this simple statement had crushed him with the pain of its weight and he squeezed my hand as if he could transfer the memory of our relationship to me through his palm.

Finally after a silence that felt like forever, he spoke.

"Baby, I will make you remember."


	2. Chapter 2

I was excused from classes for one whole week in attempt to help my brain rest and get my memory back. Yeah right, like that was gonna work. There was no memory to get back! I still had my memory! It just wasn't the memory everyone wanted me to have. Fred, Alina, Audrey and Sarah all tried to get excused from their classes to spend time helping me get my memory back but McGonagall didn't want them to get behind unnecessarily. So I was alone most of the day on Tuesday except when one of my 'friends' had a free period or skived class. I started to get extremely bored and of course wandered around the dorm and common room looking for something to do.

I found some books but that didn't hold my attention for long. I love reading but unfortunately they were a bunch of history of magic books. One of my roommates (not sure which) had a cat and I got excited but it didn't seem to like me. Finally I grabbed a magazine off a shelf and headed downstairs landing myself on a couch with a loud huff. Bed rest was sooo boring!

I flipped half heartedly through the magazine reading the titles of articles, 'How to Charm your way to a man's heart,' 'Got Spattergroit? The new Dermawitch approved potion!' 'Witch Weekly's top 5 fashion do's and don'ts' 'Daniel Roderick, Gorgeous Quidditch Star or Troubled Soul?' But mostly I looked at the moving pictures. They were so fascinating. Just as I was closely examining the full page picture of Daniel Roderick flexing, smiling and winking and deciding that he was definitely the Gorgeous Quidditch Star the portrait hole opened. I threw down the magazine. Finally some company!

The golden trio walked through the portrait. Of course, technically I had already met Harry but this was the first time I would talk to him after I had accepted that this wasn't some freakish dream.

"Hey Olivia!" Harry called waving. Him and Ron and Hermione all walked over and sat on the couch next to me.

"How's bed rest?" Ron asked grinning.

"Terribly boring." They laughed.

"So do you still think you're a muggle?" Ron teased. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and glared.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I only have the memory of my life as a muggle. I don't know any spells. And you all are supposed to be fictional characters."

"And clearly we aren't." Harry grinned.

"Clearly." I replied.

"Well, maybe if you tell us a little bit about your Muggle life it will help your brain realize the holes in the story so it will better help you recover." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea!" I enthused.

"Ok, how about where did you go to school?" Hermione asked.

"James River Public High School." I said without missing a beat.

"What's your favorite sport?"Ron asked.

"To play? Soccer. To Watch? Football." I replied.

"Wow, you really think you are an American too!" Harry laughed.

"What's your favorite book?" Hermione asked.

"The Harry Potter books." I answered without thinking. Those had always been my favorite and always would be. But maybe I should have censored my answer considering my company. But it was too late and it was really awkward.

"The Harry Potter Books?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yeah… remember yesterday I was talking about them in the common room?"

"Riiiiigggghhhttt…." Ron said giving the other two a 'she's crazy' look.

"No! They're real! I swear!" I defended myself. "I know all of your secrets!"

"Oh really?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Really. You have a HUGE crush on Ginny but you are afraid to act on it because you are afraid of Ron's reaction. The prophecy that Voldemort was trying to get last year in the Department of Mysteries said that neither could live while the other survives, aka, you have to kill him or he has to kill you. Dumbledore is giving you private 'lessons' which mostly consist of looking at old memories trying to figure out where Voldemort's other 6 horcruxes are. I know a lot more but that's all about stuff that will happen in the future so I probably shouldn't tell you. It might screw up things."

Needless to say they were shocked.

"How- How did you…?" harry was gaping.

"I told you! It's all in the books! But this world is a little different… It seems that Fred and George are a year younger than in the books?" I asked.

"No, they just came back to redo their 7th year without Umbridge around." Ron replied.

I nodded. They continued to ask questions (although now a little bit uneasy, they didn't know what to make of this knowledge I had supposedly gotten from muggle books) but my memory never faltered. No matter how in depth or complex the questions got I could always answer right away and without hesitation. Finally they gave up and I had them fill me in on everything I couldn't remember about this world. Eventually they had to leave to go to class so I resumed my magazine reading and stretched out on the couch. I was a little sleepy and my eyelids kept fluttering but I was almost afraid to fall asleep. What if next I woke up in some random little town in Washington State surrounded by sparkly vampires?? But eventually I gave in and napped.

When I woke up my head was in Fred's lap and he was lightly caressing my hair while my 3 'friends' sat in the surrounding armchairs studying and chatting softly. My eyes opened fully and Fred smiled.

"You're awake!" he said excitedly. I smiled.

"Yep." The three girls turned my way.

"Time for lessons!" Alina pronounced. A few minutes later found us all up in Fred's dorm.

"Ok, we'll start with something really easy just to warm you up." Audrey said. "How about Alohamora?"

"Sure, we can start with that, but I'm telling you nothing is going to happen." I warned.

Audrey took me outside the room and Fred locked the door.

"Ok, do you remember how to do the spell?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Alright, just point you wand, a small swish and a short jab and say Alohamora. Easy enough right?"

"Sure."

I took my wand. I swished it. I jabbed it. And I pronounced the spell correctly. Nothing happened. Not even the tiniest spark came out.

"Oh!" Audrey squealed. "Why didn't….?"

She didn't finish her question.

"Why didn't anything happen? Because I'm a muggle. I told you this already but you wouldn't listen!" I crossed my arms across my chest smugly. I suppose I should be upset that I am not a witch after all but I am just happy to be right.

Fred and Alina and Sarah came out of the room looking puzzled.

"Maybe she just didn't do the spell right." Sarah suggested.

"It's kinda hard to get wrong. It is like the easiest spell I know!" Audrey pointed out.

"Well… we could try something else. Something that doesn't require the skill of a spell or even the belief that you have magical powers." Alina suggested.

"Like what?" Audrey asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, usually if a witch or wizard has their wand in their hand and they experience some kind of surge of emotion sparks of color will shoot from their wand. Maybe Liv just believes so strongly that she is a muggle that she can't perform a spell until she gets proof. So maybe she just needs a surge of emotion…" As she trailed off she looked at Fred meaningfully. But before I could catch up I was caught up in his arms.

He smiled at me, inches from my face. My feet weren't touching the ground; he had lifted me up so high. He squeezed me gently against his body. I could feel myself blushing furiously. And then his lips found mine softly in the beginning but his became for fervent. He left one hand firmly around my waist to keep me from falling but his other came up and entangled itself in my hair, touching the bare skin on the back of my neck which made me shiver. I kissed him back lightly and not as urgently as he was kissing me. But when he pulled back just enough that our lips weren't touching there were red sparks pouring from the wand in my right hand. He noticed and when he laughed I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He put me down gently but kept his arms wrapped around me. All my girlfriends were jumping up and down and squealing. I laughed with them drunk with the giddiness of the moment and the heat of the kiss. So maybe I was a little bit of a witch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all thank you to all my readers and reviewers! And thank you for your extraordinary patience with me! And I wanted to give a special thank you to bluebookbutterfly! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! They reminded me of all the awesome people on fanfiction reading my stories and waiting for more! So I have been inspired to return! Huzzah! So again, thank you! Now go! Enjoy!**

Three days later I was still supposed to be resting and I was absolutely bored to tears. I had taken four trips to the library, visited the kitchens, walked around the lake and chatted with many of the portraits. All those things had been completely amazing. I was actually in Hogwarts! After I accepted it was not a dream but some weird parallel universe or something I started to enjoy it and be awed at everything. I mean this was my dream! Since second grade I wanted this all to be real and now it was! So why the hell was I bored?

I guess in the true spirit of a teenager the awe wore off and the loneliness began to take over. The past two days my friends had been skiving class so often that the teachers became extremely strict not just taking points but threatening multiple detentions which would further limit their time with me. So now I was pretty much alone most of the day and today I was sulking around the common room. Alone. I decided to take another trip to the library and find an interesting book on some aspect of magical culture I didn't know about.

I was browsing the shelves lazily pulling out titles that looked promising and putting them back when they weren't. I found a book on the bottom shelf called, "Muggles, Should we tell them?" I sat down there on the floor on the very end of the aisle to read a chapter or two before checking it out. I was on page 7 and found the author's writing quite stimulating. She was an activist for what she called 'Muggle Relations.' Basically she wanted to tell Muggles about the Wizarding World and live in cooperation instead of hiding. Her ideas were quite radical but I was thoroughly enjoying the book when out of nowhere… WHAM!

A boy came around the corner at top speed, not seeing me. He ran right into me, his feet trampling my legs and his body crashing down on top of mine. Another boy came around the corner but slower and he stopped in time. He must have heard the first boy's disastrous tumble. Both boys were Slytherins and looked to be a year younger than me. They both looked dumbstruck. The boy who fell on me scrambled up and began dusting himself off and straightening his robes and hair. The second one was still looking at me with wide eyes. My book was at the feet of the first boy and he picked it up and handed it to me.

"uh- um… I- um.." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. Didn't-didn't see you there… Are you ok?"

The first boy had styled jet black hair and olive skin with muted green and gold eyes. He was about my height and had a wiry build. The second boy was much bulkier and bursting with muscle but was much paler and had shaggy light brown hair and bright blue eyes. I didn't recognize either of them but then again I couldn't really remember anyone… even my own boyfriend!

"Oh… um… Yeah. I'm good. No major damage done. Help me up?" I asked reaching up a hand. The boy with brown hair offered me his hand first and he pulled me up. I began to brush myself off and straighten my own hair.

"Sorry again for… um… running you over…" The black haired Slytherin said.

"Yeah it's whatev. No prob. Why were you running so fast in the library anyway?"

Their looks became even more quizzical but they answered the question anyway.

"Well my stupid, immature friend here just happened to pull a pretty bad prank on me just now… I was kind of… erm… snogging my girl in the stacks and he pushed an entire row of books off the shelves and onto our heads. So I was chasing him down to hex him into oblivion…" The brown haired boy laughed.

"Um… I hope you don't mind me asking… but… are you… American?"

So that was why they had been giving me such strange looks! My accent and my manner of speaking! I started laughing.

"Well… actually I'm not even sure. Maybe I just think I am."

They looked at each other and then at me like I was insane.

"It's a very long story but for now let's just go with yes, I am American. By the way, I'm Olivia."

"Good to meet you. I'm Desmond." Said the brown haired one.

"Pleasure. I'm Isaac." Said the black haired one.

"So you two don't have class right now?" they shook their heads and informed me they were done for the day. "Excellent! I am currently not allowed to attend classes or really do anything strenuous or actually anything fun at all. Would you mind if I tagged along with you for awhile?"

They looked a little surprised but not unhappy about my request.

"Sure, I mean that's fine with us but… Why would a 7th year Gryffindor want to hang out with a couple of 6th year Slytherins?" asked Isaac.

That explains the surprised looks.

"Oh gosh… this is a long, long story… Let's find somewhere more comfortable."

Once we were all settled on a elegant but comfortable couch in the Slytherin common room I began my tale. I explained everything that had happened start to finish.

"So you are crazy!" laughed Desmond.

"I am not crazy!" I protested, crossing my arms.

"You think you are a muggle and that Harry Potter is a fictional character in a muggle series and you all of a sudden started talking with a very thick and very convincing American accent. That sounds pretty insane to me." Answered Isaac playfully.

"I feel like I have already had this conversation a million times!" I threw up my hands in exasperation and fell against the arm of the couch with my head lolling off the edge. I felt so much more comfortable in the Slytherin common room. I told Desmond and Isaac this an I was met with silence. I sat up and looked into their wide eyed expressions.

"What? I already told you. I am supposed to be a Slytherin. This alternate universe thing really screwed up. I get along with the girls who are supposedly my three best friends but I don't have fun with them. Fred is sweet and nice and pretty damn hot and sometimes he makes me all nervous and giddy but I just don't feel like I belong there. I always feel out of everything. At first I just attributed that to me having amnesia or whatever this is but now… I still don't remember being at Hogwarts the past 6 years or anything of the sort… But I feel at home here. And I feel more connection with you two after knowing you for like 2 hours!"

The two boys listened to my entire rant and then looked at each other. They nodded once then turned back to me.

"Look sweetheart," said Isaac. "We think you are awesome, craziness and all. And you definitely need a release. Come with us."

They stood up and made for the common room entrance.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"For a nice spin on a broomstick!" Isaac said with a twinkle in his eye. I was just getting up off the sofa as Isaac pushed open the door with Desmond close behind him when two tall boys stepped through from the outside. The first was tall, pale and blond and the second was tall, black and commanding. I knew them both at once. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabbini. They grinned at first upon seeing Desmond and Isaac and then their eyes fell on me and their grins turned to grimaces.

"What is the Weasel twin's girlfriend doing in our common room?" Malfoy demanded.

"She's with us." Isaac took a few steps toward me standing about halfway between me and Malfoy.

"Why would you bring her here?" he sneered.

"Malfoy. She's alright."

"Do you see her scarlet robes?" he spat.

"Stop being so immature." Prodded Desmond.

"Immature? Excuse me for not wanting garbage like her laying around my living quarters. Gryffindors are nothing but Potter's fan girls and muggle lovers and…"

"Look man! Lay off!" Isaac demanded as he stepped towards me and took my hand. My eyes snapped to the connection between our bodies. I know it was just hand holding but I felt like I should feel like it was wrong. But I didn't feel like it was wrong… because I had only known my boyfriend for five days and I had tried to avoid many of his advances for just that reason.

"She's been through a lot this week! And so what if she is friends with Potter or Weaseley's girlfriend or she likes Muggles? So what?"

Malfoy just glared. Isaac leaned in toward Malfoy who had drifted closer so they were about a foot apart. His voice was cold and his face hard as he continued.

"Don't forget Malfoy. Not every person in Slytherin has sold their soul to the Dark Lord."

Malfoy lunged but Blaise stopped him.

"Come on Draco. Forget it. We'll get him later." They walked past and Malfoy stopped for just a moment as he passed me. He leaned down quickly grabbed my arm in a vice grip and whispered in my ear, "The Dark Lord is coming back. And when he does, every last one of you nasty little Gryffindors will be groveling at my feet for mercy. Best get on my good side now while you've got the chance." With each syllable I felt his hot breath on my ear, his grip getting tighter with each word and when he finished he licked my ear and I shoved him away from me disgusted.

I hurried out of the common room ahead of Desmond and Isaac and nearly ran down the corridor, out of the castle and onto the quidditch pitch where I collapsed on the ground. Isaac and Desmond caught up to me and sat beside me. My first experience with Draco Malfoy had been horrifying.

"Are you ok? What did he say to you?" Isaac demanded.

"Whatever it is, just forget it! He's a slime ball!" Desmond put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a little… disgusted." I laughed a little. They both cracked a smile.

"Yeah. Malfoy will do that too you. Every time I see him I vomit a little." Isaac said grinning.

"But you should know. What Isaac said in there is true. We do not support the Dark Lord. We may be Slytherin and be mostly pureblood but we like muggles and muggle-borns and pretty much anyone the Deatheaters don't like!" Desmond said.

"Just because we are Slytherins doesn't make us evil!" Isaac added with a laugh. "Now let's go fly please!"


End file.
